When a Heart is in the Dark
by Aurora-x-Sym
Summary: This story is about a girl and her best friend whose ties to each other will be tested as she fights to stay best friends while becoming a vampyre. Will she make it? Will the stress close her in and kill her? Will her faith fail?
1. Chapter 1

**House of Night **

**Fanfic**

**ZoeyxErikforever**

**When a Heart is in the Dark.**

**Prologue**

**When you are first sent to the House of Night you fear that you may lose your family. That you might be shunned for being a freak and that they will hate you and forget you. That you will end up all alone. Well this is no more true than for a girl named Aurora Fujioka she was born in a town in Arkansas and lived there for several years before moving into Tulsa. Not much was known about her when she first came to Tulsa, soon though she was known for one thing. Her sixth sense, she was and indigo and had the power of fore sight on her side. Aurora would not know why but she would be sent to the Tulsa House of Night in the middle of one of her horrid visions.**

**Chapter one**

**A girl is chosen...**

**The day started out like any other she had been getting her studies done. Fighting the migraine she always seemed to carry on her, and hoping for god's sake that she would not have a retarded vision. She hated them with a passion they made her sicker than a dog and she just wanted to die because of them. Her best friend was a girl rather similar to herself that also had foreboding warnings sent to her. This girls name was Alexis. She and Aurora were rather close like sisters and always hung out on the weekend. This weekend would be a test of their friendship. As one would be a fledgling and the other would remain human. Part of the whole change of becoming a vampyre is forgetting your human life and learning that all of that is the past and to look to the future. **

**Aurora had taken her time getting to gym she hatted it and just wanted to die. Her best friend who knew her all too well told her that it was for her own good. She needed the exercise and would love to help her out. Ofcorse Aurora still put up a pretty good fight.**

"**Alexis no dont make me go in there please. Lets just skip like yesterday. The coach did not even notice we had disappeared. He wont today either." Aurora begged with all of her might.**

"**Aurora don't make me drag you in there. You know I will." Alexis said in an irritated voice. "Why do I put up with you?" She asked and dragged the protestant girl into the gymnasium where it was ofcorse basketball day. "Besides your good at basket ball." She said and smiled encouragingly at Aurora and hugged her like a sister and not just that friend everyone thinks of as mother at school.**

**It was down to the last play Aurora had the ball and she fell to the ground doubled over in pain and sweat a lot as she began to see a vision that would prove hard for her to control. She saw a girl begging someone that oddly looked like herself to spare her life and she would not tell anyone what happened. As this happened the tracker walked over to her and said the incantation that caused the change to commence in the girls body. **

"**Alexis please help me."She screamed and fainted. When she woke up she was at the House of Night infirmary. Nefret walked in and smiled at the new girl . "Ah the new girl is here. Good, lets see all of your stuff has been sent over and your lovely parents told me to tell you not to expect them to visit you." She said in a wonderful yet totally sarcastic way. "Your friend Alexis came and fell asleep over there. By the way your mark is pretty awesome."She said and handed the girl a mirror. The mark had been added to but not filled in. It was a sapphire entanglement of beautiful spirals and artistic gleam. **

"**Wait I cant be marked. I cant go here, I would sooner die than be here. I am a Christian." She said and balled up. "I cant be turning into something that goes to hell when they die." She screamed.**

**Alexis woke up. "Aurora believe it or not your going to have to live with this. You have been saved so I doubt that you will be turned down when you reach the pearly gates anyway." She said and hugged her best friend. **

"**Aurora listen we here at the House of Night may believe differently than the people of Faith but you are still a member of our society now so your going to have to except it." Nefret said and hugged the girl. **

"**Well I guess."She sniffled and tried to choke back the abandonment she felt from her mother and step father whom she despised. "Were will I be staying?"She asked.**

"**Your roommate is Aphrodite, you two have the vision thing in common." Nefret said and smiled.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A friendship begins...**

**Aphrodite saw the new girl and walked up to her. "Yay it is my new roomy." She said in her totally fake voice. She walked up to the girl and smirked. "You look like you want to kill something. I wonder if you would like to meet a great girl who just so happens to be the leader of the Dark Daughters." She said dragging her to Zoey Redbird one of the most awesome people at the House of Night. **

**Aurora saw her, Zoey in all of her awe inspiring awesomeness. She sighed,"now I know it is a sin to go to this school. She must be the most stuck up kid at this school." She said to herself as she walked over to Zoey and smiled. "Hello my name is Aurora Fujioka. I am new here and this chick whom apparently believes she is the heathen goddess of love says that I have to meet you." Aurora said and sighed. "She is also my roomy. Great." Aurora shook hands with Zoey and smiled feeling her kindness. "I need a hug." She smiled and hugged Zoey. "I hate this. I almost hope the change rejects me that way I don't have to worry about disappointing God." **

**Zoey petted her comfortingly. "I used to think that the kids here were all heathens, but we aren't all evil." She said and smiled kindly thankful that Aurora had not asked about her unusual marks. **

**Aurora went to her room and there was a schedule on her bed and also all of her stuff from her home was there. "Well at least my mother cared enough to give me my favorite stuff from home including my stuffed animal that it is hard to sleep with out." She said more to herself than Aphrodite who laughed at her. "Listen I need him for several reasons. One of which being he is the only thing I have to represent my guardian angel. Oh I forgot y'all don't believe in them here."She snorted and laid down cry softly to herself. "Just let lay here and die." She said and waved her off.**

**An hour or so past and all of Zoey's friends piled into Aphrodite's room to get the girl out and about before Zoey ripped her away from her bed. "Z I think she may need a friend to comfort her." A male with a superman curl in his hair said and smiled kindly. When Aurora looked up to see who the beautiful voice had come from her mouth hung open. "I think she needs a spirit lifting as well." He said and smiled again.**

**Zoey smiled toward her. "Spirit help this poor girl with her problems as you help us all with ours." She said and smiled. "Come to me SPIRIT." She said and Aurora gasped.**

**"What the heck?" She screamed. "Cant you see I was trying to rid the world of one more abomination?" she asked then suddenly stood still in her spot as she felt her spirits lift and smirked. "OK what did you do?" She asked.**

**"I lifted your spirit from the use of my affinity. Thanks spirit."She said and dismissed the element. ****OK Aurora thought she was being attacked or something by a psycho chick who rather quickly changed to a normal girl again. **

**"OK are you like demon possessed? " Aurora asked as she walked over to Aurora and smirked deviously. "Well if I must live in hell then I will but don't see me leaping for joy over it." She said and hugged her stuffed lion cub who always soaked up her tears of sadness. The fear she had for her family forgetting her and the ache she had for being separated from her mother and father. She just wanted to be a normal person instead of the freak she was becoming.**

**Aurora picked up her phone and called her mom. "Mom can we talk?" She asked and a hint of fear and abandonment in her voice. **

**"Sure honey we can always talk." She said in her over protective mother tone that she always used with her daughter and smiled into the phone. "I will always love my very special daughter whom is just like me a psychic and punished for it by most humans." She said and heard her daughters breath falter in the phone. "Honey have you been crying?" She asked.**

**Yeah mom, I thought you did not want to see me again." She said and broke into tears of joy with her reassurement that her mother still loves her. "Thanks for still loving me even though I at the devil's school now and that means I wont get to see my daddy again when I die." She said and a single solitary tear of sorrow for her beloved father whom had died last year during Easter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A truth revealed3 3 3

Aurora lay there sleeping and dreaming. She looked at her father who smiled. She like Zoey had Cherokee blood and her father loved to help her remember that. He held her close. "Aurora, don't be afraid, God still loves you and he wont abandon you." He said and kissed her fore head. He smiled at her. "Sweet pee I am always here never leaving your side." He whispered before smiling. "Time for class." His voice had changed into a snobs voice. She jolted awake.

"Gah it had to be you didn't it?" She asked and got up. She was normally a sleepy head at night. This time shift and schedule shift would make her angry. She got dressed in her most colorful outfit she could find and smiled. "Ok lets do this thing."

During her vampire sociology class she drew a picture of her father and an angel both holding her. While she was ignoring the lecture the girl looked up and suddenly started to scream. She was having a vision and it was not cool at all. She saw her mother and her best friend crying. They were clad in black and were looking down at her, atleast she thought that they were looking down at her. As she floated up and looked at the hole she saw the writing. Her mother would have had to sue to get her body but she was being buried. The night after the funeral she crawled from the bowels of the earth and screamed loudly. Her body came back reanimated. She was no longer in her body though there was two of her.

"You are me but with out me?" She asked the creature who said in a rather guttural voice. "Yessssssssss." She became scared. "Please don't hurt anyone it is not their faults." She said and tried to hold the creature back before it ran towards the street and ran down it. She watched as her body terrorized the entire city, leaving her human and vampyre family and friends alive.

She woke to her body being held by her mother. "Momma why are you here?" She asked. She looked worried about her and a little sad.

"Honey what was your vision?" She asked. "Please say you make the change I want you to live a long time." She said and looked at her.

"Momma I cant lie it was horrid and sad and terrifying." She said crying. "I hate this place and I want to just die at home not here." She cried. She looked at her mother who was holding a hand to her mouth and crying silently now. "I become a monster after I die. I don't know why but I do."

Her mother kissed her forehead and sighed. "Baby girl you aren't going to die have faith." She said and smiled. "Remember we cant tell when we our selves are going to die maybe it was unrest from being thrown in to topsy turveyness." She said and smoothed her child's hair back.

"I sure hope so mother." She said.

Authors note:

Aurora has some similarities to myself but mostly fantasy. She and I share a departed father.


End file.
